transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Walking with Andi
2/25/2011 10:24 PM Rewind is walking along, heading away from the harbor after a long day of work. He's dusty, dirty, grimey and tired. Yet he still walks since he enjoys doing so. At the moment he is just about to step off of the Golden Gate Bridge after having crossed it. Andi Lassiter is also on her way home from a long day at the harbor. She left a good bit before Rewind did, but walks more slowly than the mech does for more thana few reasons. Rewind spots Andi ahead of him and calls out, "Hello Andi." Andi Lassiter turns to look at Rewind and smiles, stopping to let him catch up. "Hey. Taking the leisurely route home too, I see?" Rewind inclines his head, "I enjoy walking, sure a lot faster than being in a vehicle mode stuck in this traffic." he notes. "So tell me, how long has Greg been hanging out with you?" he asks curiously. Andi Lassiter considers, resuming her walking pace once Rewind has caught up. "Pretty much since he returned to duty. A month or two now? He and Jayson are like siblings sometimes, so they're practically inseparable." Rewind cocks his head a bit and hmms, "So you got two boys in your house with no man to keep them in check? Ohhh you are so looking for trouble aren't you Andi." Andi Lassiter chuckles. "Not really. They both already know better than to even think about crossing me. And Jayson is actually fairly pleasant to have around. He's not a slob like most kids his age would normally be." Rewind hmms softly, then says, "Well that's good then." he remarks. "How long do you figure they'll stay with you?" Andi Lassiter says, "Jayson, until he can afford a place of his own. Greg ... well, I'm not running a hostel." Rewind glances over at you as we walk along, his stride slower so you don't have to rush. "Maybe they could rent a place together, get a job and maybe some college?" Andi Lassiter nods. "That's actually a pretty good idea. I'll have to mention it to them." You say, "Good, you do that. If they get along already, then it makes sense that they could be roomies without much issue." Andi Lassiter chuckles softly at Rewind's use of the particularly human term 'roomie'. "Yeah, but I get the feeling that Greg would be the 'slob' of the pair." Rewind mms softly, "The Odd Couple for real huh?" he asks with a chuckle. Andi Lassiter grins. "Yeah, probably." Rewind continues walking slowly along, keeping even with you as we both seem to walking the same way. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Andi Lassiter says, "Sure. I just can't promise I'll answer it." Rewind inclines his head, asking carefully, "Why don't you have a man in the house?" Andi Lassiter looks at Rewind sidelong for a moment, one eyebrow raised. "Good question." Rewind catches the eyebrow and looks over, meeting your gaze, "And is that too personal a question to give an answer to or is it one of those things where you just made a choice and stuck with it?" Andi Lassiter smiles, but only a little. "Yes." Rewind peers at you quietly, "Yes it was too personal or yes it was a choice?" Andi Lassiter doesn't answer that question, just keeps smiling faintly. Rewind vents softly and looks away as we come to a crosswalk. "You could ask me a personal question if you like. Not like I got anything to hide. But then you probably know a lot about me from Blaster and my fellow cassettes as well as just observing me and talking with me huh?" Andi Lassiter walks quietly for a moment. "I can't think of anything suitably personal to ask. How about ... do Cybertronians procreate?" Rewind cocks his head to that question, "You've been with us for how many years now and you haven't asked /that/ question before now? C'mon." Andi Lassiter smiles a bit more. "Oh, I have. Several times. I don't ever get a straight answer." Rewind shakes his head, "So they hemmed and hawed over it. Like its this big secret." he sighs, "But really wouldn't that have answered you anyway? Usually when folks don't want to talk about something, its because it bothers them a lot for one reason or another." Andi Lassiter nods. "Yes, that answers my question about as well as it's ever been answered. It's simply something that is not discussed openly. Humans have a LOT of those." Rewind inclines his head, "Wierd that we'd be so skittish about it. But there it is. Like a big old pink elephant in the room." he notes, "Just know that we have our ways of making new life." Andi Lassiter chuckles softly. "That was a given. Anyway. We both have things we'd rather not discuss." Rewind rolls his shoulders slightly, "I answered, just didn't give you the details is all." he points out, "Well this is where we part ways Andi, see you in the morning?" Andi Lassiter smiles and nods to Rewind. "See you tomorrow." Category:Logs